goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Slappy the Dummy/History
The following page contains a detailed history of Slappy the Dummy's appearances. Previous owners The following is a list of characters who have acquired Slappy throughout the franchise: *Franz Mahar: Creator of Slappy, Mr. Wood and Snappy *Lindy Powell: Night of the Living Dummy *Amy Kramer: Night of the Living Dummy II *Mr. O'Dell: Night of the Living Dummy III *Zane O'Dell: Night of the Living Dummy III *Jimmy O'James: Bride of the Living Dummy & Slappy's Nightmare *Jillian Zinman: Bride of the Living Dummy *Georgia Boonshoft: Slappy's Nightmare *Ethan Crosby: Revenge of the Living Dummy *Lizzy Morris: The Streets of Panic Park *Jonathan Chiller: Slappy New Year! *Ray Gordon: Slappy New Year! *Grandpa Whitman: Son of Slappy *Jackson Stander: Son of Slappy *Ian Barker: Slappy Birthday to You *David Harrison: I Am Slappy's Evil Twin *Mr. Hanson: The Ghost of Slappy *Shep Mooney: The Ghost of Slappy *Mandrake the Great: The Dummy Meets the Mummy! *Aaron Riggle: The Dummy Meets the Mummy! *Colin O' Connor: The Dummy Meets the Mummy! *R.L. Stine: Goosebumps ''(film) *Sonny Quinn: ''Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Books ''Goosebumps'' (original series) Give Yourself Goosebumps ''Goosebumps Series 2000'' ''Goosebumps Live on Stage: Screams In The Night'' Slappy makes an appearance in this limited edition Goosebumps book at "Slappy's Fun House". He first appears in chapter 11, where he grows twenty feet tall and keeps the children hostage. ''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' ''Goosebumps Most Wanted'' ''Face Off'': Gaslighted In 2014, the International Thriller Writers organization published an anthology, together with Simon and Schuster, entitled Face Off. Editted by David Baldacci, the premise of the anthology heavily involved famous writers pairing up and collaborating with short prose tales that allowed certain established characters to cross paths with other characters created by the other author involved in the respective story. In the story Gaslighted, which was written by R.L. Stine, Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child, the character Aloysius Penderghast was exposed to a type of gas that allowed him to seemingly hallucinate and catch sight of a ventrilonquist dummy as he lay imprisoned. Although the dummy was never named in the story itself, the synopsis on the book and R.L. Stine's brief foreword for the short story confirmed that it was Slappy who was seen in the tale. ''Goosebumps SlappyWorld'' On July 5, 2016, a fan asked R.L. Stine on Facebook about future Goosebumps Most Wanted books. Stine replied to him, saying that The Lizard of Oz would be the final book in the Most Wanted series. Stine also revealed that he was writing a new series called,'' Goosebumps SlappyWorld. The series is about Slappy telling his own twisted tales and scary stories, although Slappy is the narrator of all the books. He only appears in part of the plot in the first book, ''Slappy Birthday to You, and in the third book, I Am Slappy's Evil Twin. This is also the third time Slappy has been redesigned, looking more closely to his movie appearance. He appears in the sixth book The Ghost of Slappy as the main antagonist, as well as in the eighth book, The Dummy Meets the Mummy!, where he is not the main villain. His next appearace will be in the tenth book, Diary of a Dummy, once again in the role of main antagonist. ''Goosebumps'' (comic series) Film Video games Category:Lists Category:Pages needing attention